TMJ
TMJ, also known as Self-Made Wrestling God, is a male wrestler for World Wrestling Insanity, debuting in 2010. TMJ's ex-girlfriend, Boots, was a significant presence within the company, as well, prior to their break-up. Appearance and Persona Alignment: Heel Name: Mike Johns Hometown: Vienna, Ohio Height: 5'9" Weight: 253 lbs Build: Stocky Appearance: Caucasian male, late-20's, with short, usually spiked black hair and trimmed goatee. Out of Ring Attire: Black vinyl "faux leather" jacket, jeans, a t-shirt, and a nearly impossibly long scarf. Basically, the "9th Doctor" look with Tom Baker's scarf. Shirts: Purple SHIMMER T, Black Allison Danger "Maple/Star" Logo T, pink and black "Joshi Fan" T, white "Joshi 4 Hope" T, various "@BootzBoxx" Ts, various TMJ-related Ts (including black and pink "I <3 TMJ" T, Gold and black "24k Ego" T, and the new black and red "TMJ Heart" Logo T), silver and blue "Better Than You" T, black Smashing Pumpkins "ZERO" T, black Cure 2006 tour T, various Superman logo Ts, various SaviorSelf.07.05.98 Ts, grey NJPW Logo T, black Iron Maiden "The Trooper" album cover T, Grey Clash "North American Campaign" T, at least one Sonic Youth T, Dragon Gate USA T, Kamikaze USA T, Madison Eagles' I <3 ME shirt, and various Doctor Who related shirts... so far Ring attire: An outfit that features the Logo of the Moment prominently, on his Black T-shirt, the one side of his TARDIS Blue shorts, and on the sides of his wrestling boots. On the other leg of his shorts, written in white, the words "BAD WOLF", as if they had been spray painted on by some hooligan. Around his neck is a nearly impossibly long scarf, nearly touching his wrestling boots as it hangs off either side of his neck. the scarf, adorned in the blue, white, and red color scheme, similar to the new flag adorned on his attire. (he doesn't actually wrestle wearing the scarf, though.) Attitude: An over-confident, eccentric nerd who seemingly lives in his own world where the only things that matter are things which interest him - Music, Wrestling, Art, Time Travel, Science Fiction, Superheroes, Pretty Women, and just about all things British. An outspoken Liberal Atheist and LGTB Activist, wishing to transcend the Human Condition into something far more progressive, finding the Modern World, and Middle America in particular, unbearable. He regards those outside of his circle as basically outside of his world, almost seeing them as under-evolved beings merely passing as human, ruining an otherwise decent world for everyone else. He has virtually no patience, and very likely suffers from some form of Narcissistic Personality Disorder, although he has shown to care about at least a few people in his life, namely, his Entourage, friends, and, for some reason, Kevin Freeglah, who he continues to include in most of his out-of-ring activities. Overall Wrestling Style/Wrestling Background: A primarily mat-based, strong-style wrestler, a style he has through years of international competition, primarily in Europe, Japan, and Australia. TMJ has become known as "The Roderick Strong of Neckbreakers," if you will, utilizing various neckbreaker variations to weaken his opponents. Not above doing whatever necessary to win. Signature Hardcore Weapon: Fireball, Sonic Screwdriver Entrance Music All of the Lights/Like A G6 (TMJ Remix) by Kanye West/Far East Movement Sequence TMJ and Boots will film one another with the infamous BootzCam, pointing at fans' signs and making fun of them, posing, fist-pumping, dancing around like jackasses, singing along with their theme song... basically, just image a couple of drunk idiots having fun and being totally douchey at the same time. Moves Strikes * Elbow Strike * Knee Strike * Forearm Strike * Palm Strike * Overhand Chop Grapples * Russian Leg Sweep * Gutwrench Suplex * Backdrop Suplex * The Rude Awakening (hangman's neckbreaker) * Lovelace Choker (hangman's neckbreaker to the knee) * Eagles' Eye (an inverted Eye of the Hurricane) * Hennig Neck Snap * Steen Buster (pumphandle neckbreaker across the knee) * Hellbound (a Death Valley Driver to the knee) Aerial * Flying Axe Handle Smash Signature Moves * Sonic Screwdriver (Spinning Brainbuster) Finishers * SHIMMERing Warlock (Shining Enzuguri, Primary Finisher) * Jetta Lock (Stranglehold Backstabber rolled into a Japanese Stranglehold, Submission Finisher) Title History * World Heavyweight Championship (1) * Utopian Championship (1) * Dystopian Championship (Unrecognized Reign) * All Out Riot Winner (2011) Trivia Winner of the All Out Riot in 2011. Twitter Account: @TMJ7598 Boots and TMJ were the stars of a Realty Show on BBC 3, documenting their time living in Las Vegas. The show has now moved on to featuring Boots, now living in Los Angeles, as she continues work on her next album. Category:Wrestlers